Sorting:Caitríona Ní Eoghan
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question ' 5. Left or Right? ': A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Fionn, Eoghan's elder brother, ran the druid clan before him. Before him, it was their own father. His father, Dubhghall, raised his children to be careful, and taught his sons wisdom and warmth in a family were more important than anything. Above all, he was taught never to forget their ancestors. Dubhghall was, himself, very caring, but after Eoghan's mother died, he became sort of detached and careless. He never joined in with the others when they played music, or sat around the fire telling stories. He would just go back him his room, and be alone. It was only about a year after that he died of a broken heart. From then on, the eldest brother, Fionn, would take over the clan. He was ten years older than Eoghan himself, and was the most warm and fun of the brothers. He ran the clan with not an iron fist, but instead practically had no rules. Eoghan watched from the sidelines. He noticed his brother’s complete disarray of everything their father taught him. He was worried for his little son, Cináed, thinking they’d all be dead if he did nothing about it. One night, after a raid by another clan where Eoghan's dear wife, Dearbháil, was killed, proving his suspicions and prompting Eoghan, who was also filled with grief, to challenge his brother for leadership. Eoghan and Fionn battled to the death; It ended with Eoghan's sword in his brother’s throat. The news spread like wildfire. There was now a flock of women from other clans, both to form truces, and because they wanted him as a husband. He took another wife, after Dearbháil, named Bríd. She mothered Cináed's little brother, Muiris. Unfortunately, there was some backlash as well. Fionn's two children, a son named Conrí, and a daughter named Líle, were resentful towards their uncle. He did, after all, kill their father right in front of them. Their mother, Dáirine, was, too. They decided to create a clan of their own, breaking off from Eoghan and their family. This clan constantly gives them trouble, but they all have a truce in order to not kill one another; Family is everything to them. Cináed and Muiris grew up. When he was of age, seventeen, Cináed married, a woman named Enat, and they had a little son. His little grandson, Cadeyrn, remind Eoghan distinctly of Cináed as a baby. They were a small group — Eoghan and Bríd, Cináed and Enat, and then Muiris, who had yet to marry. There was also baby Cadeyrn. Conrí, Líle, and Dáirine were still angry, So Eoghan had Cináed marry again; Clíodhna, Líle husband's sister. As an alliance. Clíodhna and Cináed had their first child, Brigid, a year after Cadeyrn. Enat's second, Caitríona, was born a year after Brigid. Three years after Caitríona, Clíodhna's second daughter, Ríoghnach, was born. The last child, Enat's Fáelán, was born the year after Ríoghnach. The closest siblings out of all of the siblings were definitely Rioghnach and Brigid. Brigid was also very close with Cadeyrn, as well. Brigid used to play with Cadeyrn, as they were barely a year apart. They were the closest in age. As all of them grew up, and were taught certain things from their uncle, aunts, cousins, and family, they also gained some certain hobbies on their own. Brigid loved singing and playing the flute. Caitríona loved to write, a lot, and sometimes played the piano. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Caitríona is a natural learner with artistic vision, and she loves to read and write whenever she can get the opportunity. She's not extroverted around other people, and there's no way she'd show any of them her writing, or play the piano. She's got a generally positive outlook on life, and can be befriended relatively easily, but she's never quite as open to them as she is to her family. She can be downright crazy around them - laugh a lot more, smile a lot more, play the piano. But the only one, even of her family she shows her writing to is her little half sister Ríoghnach, after all the stories they told each other when they were little. She used to sit at the end of Ríoghnach's bed and tell her stories, sometimes from a book, sometimes from her head, and Ríoghnach would do the same when she was ill. They don't do that as much anymore - but when they're ill, the other one does, and Ríoghnach is still the only one she'll ever show what she writes, because they can be word-loving Ravenclaws together, giving them their own special bond. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Caitríona is pretty, she is told she looks a lot like older half-sister Brigid. While comparisons, as such, aren't her forte, she is smart enough to acknowledge that this is a compliment. Family resemblance tends to make itself obvious as soon as you meet more than one of them; dark hair, grey-blue eyes and a fair complexion show they are family. She blushes quite easily and quickly gets sunburn, making her want to stay away from the sun as much as possible - but she suffers it for those that are closest to her. She is quite tall and she is proud of that, only Cadeyrn is taller, and that is because he is a man, or at least that's what Caitríona likes to tell herself. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Does being a druid count? 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Margrethe Køhler and Adam Atkinson. 13. What time zone are you? UTC. Category:Sorted